


If Wishes Were Horses

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamma wishes he was more like Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

He wishes he was Omega.

Not because he wants to be controlled by the emotions left to them. Not because Omega would be more effective in a tank than Gamma knows he would ever be. Not because Omega was the strongest of them, the most self contained, the one that remembers the most in his own ways, without having gone crazy in the way that Sigma had.

No. Gamma wishes he was Omega because there is nothing he wishes he could do more than jumping from this damn tank body and to Wyoming’s armor.

He wishes that he could be there, as the final seconds of his friend, his partner’s life stretched out into an eternity in the level of time dilation that Gamma lived in.

He wanted to be there as it all wound down. Fill Wyoming’s head with laughter. With jokes. Take away his pain.

Live in that pain. Flicker in the back of Wyoming’s mind until his armor went into lockdown and trapped Gamma for recovery.

Wanted to be there in the final moments and, in a way, experience all the pain and suffering he inflicted on Alpha. On his brothers. On Reggie.

He wished he was Omega.

He wished he could be there with Reggie.

He wished he could die for failing his Freelancer.

All he can do is call out mournfully, and watch at a near stand still as the only friend he’d ever known fell slowly to the ground.


End file.
